Embraced by Darkness
by K'Lara
Summary: Angelus and Cordelia begin a romance, but someone wants to put an end to it. Sequel to Encounter with Death.


Title: Embraced by Darkness 1/12 Author: Marleena Email: mooneyham123@att.net, AngelusC74@aol.com Rating/Classification: R, Angelus/Cordelia, romance Disclaimer: Joss owns them. I own the story. Summary: Angelus and Cordelia begin a romance, but someone wants to put an end to it. Sequel to An Encounter with Death. Distribution: angelncordy, Chaos Embraced, my site. Anywhere else, please ask. Feedback: Yes, please. 

11/99 

Chapter One 

Angelus woke up in the bed alone. He looked over at the empty space next to him and wondered if what he did last night actually happened. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Of course it happened. He had wanted to claim Cordelia and drop her off at the library as a gift for Buffy and her friends. 

*They must be furious,* he thought as he smiled. *They are probably searching for me now.* 

He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He sighed and got out of bed. He would have to see for himself if his plan had worked. He wanted to see their shocked and angry expressions for himself. He got dressed with that very thought in his mind. He chuckled to himself in preparation for later. He would laugh at them then. Then he would kill Buffy. 

Angelus walked downstairs when his keen hearing caught the sound of someone in the kitchen. He stopped on the bottom step and listened carefully. He narrowed his eyes and went toward the kitchen cautiously. 

"Spike? Drusilla?" He called, wondering why they were up at this hour. 

"Angelus? Is that you?" A voice called back. 

He paused in mid step. He knew that voice. He had heard it last night as he made her his own. He was surprised that she was still here. Why didn't she run back to the Slayerettes or try to kill him while he slept? 

"Cordelia?" 

Cordelia came out of the kitchen with a mug in her hand. Her dark hair was brushed and it shined like fire in the sunlight. She was dressed in the clothes she wore last night. She looked lovely in the lighting. 

"What are you still doing here?" Angelus asked a little too harshly. "I thought you would be back with Buffy and her Slayer Squad." 

Cordelia shrugged and went into the living area. It was darker in here with the shades and curtains pulled tightly together to shut out the light. She sat on the couch and looked at him as if she owned the mansion. 

"They don't need me," she said. "I doubt they'd miss me." 

Angelus stared at her, strangely. He walked over to her and took the mug out of her hand. He set it down on the stand beside the couch. He looked at her with dark brown eyes that seemed to draw her in. 

"They will notice you missing, Cordy," he told her matter-of-factly. "They will suspect me and come looking for you here. I don't underestimate Buffy and her friends. They will come." 

Cordelia looked at him for a moment, "Aren't I the one who should be saying all that? I am the damsel in distress, aren't I?" 

Angelus smirked then and shook his head. It did sound like something the captured would say to the villain. He chuckled and sat down beside her. 

"It doesn't matter. Either way, Buffy is going to die." 

She stared at him, darkly, "Don't you vampires think of anything else beside killing her? There has to be something else that can occupy your time." 

He laughed then. It did sound redundant. "You're right, Cordelia. I do need a hobby. Maybe after I get rid of the Slayer." 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. Angelus needed more than a hobby, he needed a life or unlife. She looked at him and she wondered what could keep his mind off revenge. She then smiled as an idea came to her. 

"What are you smiling at?" Angelus asked harshly. 

"You need a life, Angelus," Cordelia answered him without thinking. "I have an idea to get your mind of the blonde Slayer. 

Angelus smirked, "And what would that be, Cordy?" 

Cordelia's smile grew wide as she leaned into him, "Me?" 

The vampire was taken aback. What was this woman thinking? She was giving herself to him? Someone that could kill her in a second without a thought. He drew back from her and shook his head. 

"Do you have any idea what you're thinking? I could kill you in an instant!" 

"You could have done that last night, but you didn't." 

Angelus snorted, "I was going to dump you on the library doorstep for Buffy to see the next day. It was all part of the plan." 

Cordelia stared at him surprised, but not. She knew he had to have had something in mind when he kidnapped her then had sex with her. She shook her head and continued. 

"Then why am I still here? It couldn't be because of the sun." 

Angelus tried to remember why he didn't do that very thing last night. It couldn't have been because he was tired. He was hardly ever tired. He looked at Cordelia and closed his eyes. He remembered falling asleep in her arms. They were entwined together and they slept that way until dawn when Cordelia left. He opened his eyes to look at the woman before him. They had done it more than once. If he just wanted to have his way with her then dump her, why did he have sex with her twice? 

"I'm waiting." 

Angelus snarled, "I don't know. Maybe I was tired..." 

"Oh, come on! A vampire like you doesn't get tired. I think you forgot all about your plans to dump me at a doorstep." 

"Cordelia," Angelus warned, "you are treading dangerously. I suggest you stop now or I will dump you somewhere. I can't guarantee alive." 

Cordelia stared at him, this time surprised. She looked at her hands and remained quiet. Obviously Angelus was more interested in killing Buffy. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. The sunlight coming through the windows kept him from following her. She needed to think about what happened and maybe make a better decision. 

Angelus stayed on the couch. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen. He smiled slightly as he thought about last night. It was wonderful. He had forgotten all about Buffy, and for a few hours was in total bliss. He leaned back in the couch and sighed. Maybe Cordelia was right. Maybe he did need something to keep his mind off Buffy. Maybe completely forget about the blonde Slayer all together. But how? 

He looked back at the kitchen, and had a feeling that the answer was standing right in there. 

Chapter Two 

Cordelia stared out the window as she sipped the coffee she had found hidden in a cupboard. She sighed as she realized that the peaceful scene she was looking at would change come nightfall. She wondered if time was running out for her, and Angelus would complete his plan and dump her half-conscious on the doorstep of the library. 

*I guess I'll just have to wait and find out,* she thought to herself as she placed the mug into the sink. *Asking him will probably show how afraid I really am. I know I can't escape. He'll just find me again, even if he does have to wait until dark.* 

She walked back into the living area, and saw that he was still sitting on the couch. She raised an eyebrow and went over to him. 

"You look like a statue," she said, picking up the other mug that Angelus had taken from her. She turned around, but the vampire grabbed her arm. 

"Statue, you say?" Angelus said. "I'm not a statue at all." 

Cordelia wrenched her arm from his grip. He let her go without a fight. She stared at him curiously. Something must be on his mind. 

*I hope it's not Buffy. He really needs to have something else to think about.* 

"Something wrong?" Cordelia asked. "Normally, you would rather tighten your grip not loosen it." 

Angelus looked at her. He shrugged and sat back in the couch, "I don't want coffee in my face, Delia. If I tightened my grip, you could have tossed it in my face." 

He smiled when she raised an eyebrow. Obviously, it had not occurred to her, but it would have if he had tightened his grip. 

"Good thinking then," she said. "I wouldn't want to ruin that gorgeous face of yours with hot coffee." 

She turned around before she noticed the surprised smirk on his face. She did not believe she had just said that. She imagined his ego probably grew bigger, not that it was small to begin with. 

Cordelia set the mug next to its mate and stared into space. She couldn't believe she was flirting with a dangerous vampire. Angelus was causing her to act strangely around him. She wondered what she was causing him to do. 

*Keep dreaming,* she thought to herself. *He's probably thinking of his stupid plans for Buffy.* 

She sighed and went back into the living area. She kept her expression neutral as she sat down on the couch next to him. She didn't look at him as she continued to scold herself for having any kind of feelings for Angelus. 

Angelus stared at her. She had not said anything, and the look on her face told him nothing about what was going on in her mind. He leaned forward, trying to get her attention. 

"What?" Cordelia asked sharply. 

The vampire only sat back on the couch, his attempt to get her attention successful. He stared at her with his dark eyes as if he could see into her mind. 

"You're awfully quiet, Cordy," he said slowly. "Is there something on your mind?" 

Cordelia shook her head, "Nothing that would interest you." 

She attempted to stand, but his hand on her arm stopped her. She stared at him angrily. 

"What do you want, Angelus?" Cordelia demanded hotly. 

Angelus laughed and pulled him toward her onto his lap, "You to tell me what you are thinking. Guessing games are the only game I don't care to play. Now tell me." 

She tried to get away from him, but he held her tight. She placed her hand on his chest for more leverage, but she only ended up running that hand over him. 

Angelus felt a jolt of electricity flow through him as her hand touched his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as she ran her hand over his chest. The sensations she was causing him was almost his undoing. 

"Cordelia," he moaned, not knowing if it was a warning or an urging for her to continue. 

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed; his head resting on the back of the couch. She smiled to herself and moved her hand up toward his face. She touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. She stared into the dark depths and almost lost herself. She felt both fear and desire. She wondered if he at least felt something toward those emotions. 

He saw the emotions in her eyes and smiled softly. Now, he knew what was on her mind. She was starting to have feelings for him. He inwardly laughed as new plans began to form in his head. They immediately flew out the window when he felt Cordelia's lips press against his. His eyes widen in surprise then closed in pleasure. He tightened his hold on her and ran his hands up into her hair. 

*Well, this must have really been on her mind,* Angelus thought to himself. *I might as well give her what she wants.* 

He deepened the kiss and opened her mouth with his tongue. He sought hers out and felt a rush of warmth flow over him. He pulled away from her and stared at her in shock. 

"What are you doing to me?" Angelus snarled. He pushed her off his lap and stood up. He glared at her dangerously. "I had planned to have my way with you then dump you on the doorstep of the library. You were supposed to be bait for Buffy and her friends." 

"So you keep telling me," Cordelia growled angrily. She stood up and returned his glare. "Why don't you try something else, Angelus? Why don't you realize that you won't be able to kill her and move on?!" 

Angelus grabbed her and bared his fangs, thinking it would frighten her into silence. He had been shocked by the rush of sensations that their kissing had caused him. None of them had arisen when they had sex last night. Why would they appear now? 

Cordelia stared into his vampire eyes. She knew he was angry, but she doubted that it was because of her remark. His question before he had became angry clued her in that he was beginning to feel something. 

"Go ahead, Angelus," she dared him. "Kill me. It's what you want to do, isn't it? Wouldn't that be a much better message to Buffy than dumping me on a doorstep?" 

"Don't tempt me, Cordelia," the vampire snarled. "It would be so easy to kill you." 

"Then why don't you? Is there something stopping you? Like maybe you are starting to like me?" 

Angelus roared and tossed her into the couch. He glared at her, trying to keep his anger in control. She was trying to push him into killing her. She was challenging him, to see if he really would kill her without a second thought. He turned around and headed back up the stairs. He needed to think. To get away from her before he did something he would regret later. 

*Not that I would regret sleeping with her again,* he thought with a slight smile. 

Cordelia was too shocked to move. She stayed where she was on the couch and stared at the spot Angelus had stood. His actions had scared her, but not surprised her. She should have known that he would react that why. Maybe she wanted him to or else why would she have said all that she did? 

*Maybe I was too angry to realize what I was saying,* she thought to herself as she felt a tear slide down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe it away. 

"I should stop fooling myself," Cordelia said to herself. "He cares about nothing except killing Buffy." 

She slowly moved off the couch as she came to the conclusion that she should try to escape before Angelus decided to finish what he started. She took a deep breath as she got to her feet. She stared at the door and began to move toward it, hoping that Angelus wouldn't come down the stairs to try to stop her. She was across the living room, and almost at the door when his voice came to her ears. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Cordelia spun around to see Angelus standing on the top of the stairs. He looked just like his name sake as he stared down at her like a dark messenger. She backed away slowly and into the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and hoped she could get out before he came down those stairs. 

"You're not going anywhere, Cordy," Angelus said soothingly as he made his way down the steps. He kept his gaze with hers, holding her in her place as he grew closer to her. "You're staying here." 

She shook her head in protest. She didn't want to stay here if he was going to use her in some plan of his. She didn't want anything to do with him if that's all he wanted her for. 

"Stay away from me," she warned as she began to turn the doorknob. 

Angelus laughed and was quickly standing in front of her, his hand on hers. He stared into her eyes and smiled. 

"Now, why would you want me to do that? You were practically all over me earlier. What changed your mind?" 

Cordelia glared at him, her anger getting the better of her. "Your stupid plans for Buffy. That's all you seem to care about. Let me go." 

Angelus growled and pulled her away from the door. He grabbed her arms and shook her, "I will not let you go, Cordelia. I do not want you to tell Buffy of my plans for her. You are staying here." 

She tried to wrench herself from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip. She glared at him; even tried to kick him, but he only held on tighter. She finally gave up and looked at her feet. 

"Now then," the vampire soothed, "since you have calmed down, we can talk." 

Cordelia gave him a suspicious look, "About what?" 

Angelus smiled and led her back to the couch. He set her down on it and sat beside her. He stared at her for several minutes before he spoke. The whole time he was upstairs he had been thinking about what he was suddenly feeling. It had surprised him and cause him to lash out at Cordelia, who had done nothing, but willingly let him have his way. And enjoyed it which was an even bigger surprise. 

"About your feelings," he said softly. no hint of his earlier anger present. "You seem to resent the fact that I am wrapped up in trying to destroy Buffy. It shouldn't surprise me, but you're more concerned about what I should be doing instead." 

Cordelia stared at him. This sudden change in attitude confused her. Was this a trick of his? Is he trying to calm her to the point that she let her guard done and then attack her? 

"You need to get over her," she told him. "There's more to life or unlife than killing her." 

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "Like shopping or doing my hair?" 

"Will you stop mocking me!" Cordelia shouted at him, getting to her feet. "I'm so sick of your arrogant attitude." 

He glared at her and made a move to grab her, but she moved out of the way. He was stunned by her quickness, but not her temper. It seemed to excite him which made him just as angry. Why was he having these feelings? It was just a one night stand to him. Wasn't it? 

"Damn it!" Angelus shouted back just as angry. "What are you doing to me?" 

"I'm not doing anything, Angelus," she hissed at him. "It's you." 

He glared at her not wanting to believe what she was telling him. He was the one that was having these feelings, but it was her that put them there. If he hadn't brought her here, he wouldn't be having them at all. He growled at her, but she was unaffected. She stood there defiantly. 

"I can't be feeling this way," he whispered to himself, but she had heard. "You are, Angelus. I feel the same way." 

He looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. She smiled shyly at him. He had never seen her smile that way before. It sent another wave of emotions through him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to admit it, she was beautiful and she had not backed down from him or showed any fear. He opened his eyes and saw her in a new light. 

"Really?" Angelus asked, cautiously. He had meant for it to come out sarcastically, but for some reason he wanted to know. 

Cordelia's smile grew and she stepped closer to him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, causing him to moan softly. Her hands moved up toward his face and she brought his head down to her lips for a kiss. She ran her hands through his dark hair as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue danced with his as she moaned along with him. 

Angelus wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to his body. He growled softly as the sensations grew inside him. He broke away from her and stared into her eyes. He saw his answer dancing in those depths and he smiled. 

Chapter Three 

Willow walked into the library to find that she was the last one to enter. Everyone else had arrived before she had. She went over to the table and set her books on top of it. She looked around at her friends and noticed that someone was missing. 

"Where's Cordelia?" 

"She might have decided not to join us today," Oz suggested. 

"I didn't see her in the cafeteria," the hacker mentioned. "Has anyone seen her in any of her classes?" 

Buffy looked at her best friend and asked, "Are you suggesting that she hasn't shown up at school today? Maybe she's ill." 

"Cordelia? Ill?" Xander asked skeptically. "I don't think she'd miss a day to show off a new piece of clothing she bought." 

Willow had a sinking feeling. She sat down and stared at her hands. Something must have happened last night after Cordelia left the library. She looked at her friends and asked, "Do you think something happened to her last night?" 

The group stared at each other then. Cordelia did leave in a huff last night. She probably did not pay any attention to her surroundings or where she was going. 

"I'll call her home," Xander suggested as he got up to find a phone. 

He was truly worried about her. Even though their argument last night had caused her to leave the library in anger, he still cared about her. He had wanted to apologize when he saw her today, but she had not shown up at all. Something was not right. 

He dialed her number and hoped that Cordelia would pick up. He heard a click after the fourth ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Cordelia?" Xander asked. 

"Xander?" Cordelia's father said. "She's not here. She didn't come home last night. I thought she was with you." 

"She's not, Mr. Chase," Xander mentioned, "She hasn't been to school all day. We thought she was at home sick." 

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I'm sorry." 

"So am I. Bye." 

Xander hung up the phone and walked slowly back to the group. The look on his face told them all they needed to know. 

"She's not there," Buffy said before he opened his mouth. 

He shook his head, "She never made it home." 

Willow stood and looked at her friends. "We have to find her. Who could have taken her?" 

"I have an idea," the Slayer said. 

~~ 

Cordelia smiled happily as she wrapped her arms tighter around Angelus. She never knew that she could feel such bliss. She looked at the vampire lying beside her. He looked beautiful in the near darkness of the bedroom. His eyes were closed and he appeared peaceful. 

*Just like last night,* she thought to herself as she kissed his temple. 

Angelus opened his eyes, and turned his head toward the person lying beside him in bed. His face hid any emotion from her, but slowly a smile appeared on his lips. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a plan of your own, Cordy." 

She laughed merrily then kissed him full on the lips. She felt his arms wrap around her and draw her closer to him. Her hands found their way into his hair as the kiss deepened. Her lips moved from his mouth to his jawline then found his neck. She heard him moan and she smiled. She was going to make him forget all about his plans for Buffy. 

Cordelia continued to move down his body, kissing and nipping as she went. Her smile grew as she heard him moan and entangle his hands in her dark hair. Her tongue circled his navel and he bucked against her. She laughed then and made her way back up to his mouth. 

Angelus growled low in his throat as his tongue danced inside her mouth. His hands ran through her hair; reveling in the feel of it. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. 

"You have done something to me," he whispered. "But I don't care anymore." 

She smiled softly at him and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. She kissed him there and heard him sigh. She had definitely done something to him and she was enjoying it. She had a feeling he was as well. That made her smile even more. 

Angelus raised an eyebrow when he saw her smile grow, "Something amusing?" 

Cordelia kissed him gently on the lips, "No. I was thinking of how wonderful this is. I could never imagine anything feeling this good." 

The vampire smiled as he ran a hand through her hair, "Neither could I." He then flipped her over and he was on top of her. They smiled at each other as they again quenched the passion that was building between them. 

~~ 

Buffy had an idea who might have taken Cordelia. The question that was running through her mind was: Why? 

*Only one way to find out,* she thought to herself as she sat in her sixth hour class. *Ask him and hope that he hasn't done anything to Cordelia.* 

She planned to go alone. She didn't want any of her friends hurt by him. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to attack them just to get back at her. Then again, he would probably play with her before he would tell her anything. 

*We'll just see about that,* she thought as her eyes narrowed. 

The sound of the bell ringing jolted Buffy back to the present. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was jumpy with good reason. She didn't want to face him, not this soon. She walked out of her last class and headed for home. Then she would head for the mansion and Angelus. 

"Buffy," she spun around at the sound of her name, ready for an attack. She relaxed when she saw Willow coming toward her. 

"Willow, you scared me," the Slayer said, smiling. 

Willow laughed, "Scared you? Me? The only way that'll happen is if your deep in thought. Am I right?" 

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking about finding Cordelia. I have an idea where she is and who has her." 

"You did mention that. What you didn't say, is who." 

The Slayer sighed, "I didn't want anyone saying I shouldn't go alone. I am going alone for good reason. I don't want anyone else hurt." 

Willow caught on to what her friend was saying, "Angelus has her, doesn't he?" 

Buffy nodded as they walked out into the setting sun, "He might hurt Cordelia and anyone else with me if I don't go alone." 

Willow placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in understanding, "I'll hold down the fort while you're saving Cordy. With any luck they might not miss you. Wait, I mean they might not miss you because you won't be gone that long." 

Buffy shook her head and smiled. She stopped the hacker before she could begin babbling, "I know what you meant. I'll try not to take too long. Angelus might not give her up without a fight." 

"And you're going to give him a good one." 

"Exactly." 

Chapter Four 

The last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon. Angelus stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching Cordelia sleep. He let himself a small smile as he thought of the passion that flowed between them. It was amazing that such a person could make him feel this way. 

*Enough,* he scolding himself as he turned away from the room. *The hunger is making you insane. It's time to feed.* 

He walked down the stairs and headed for the door. The sun was gone now and he was free to wander the town. He opened the door and stepped out into the night. 

*Maybe I'll even run into Buffy,* Angelus thought. *If I do, I'll destroy her once and for all.* 

Cordelia's words came back to him and he stopped. She had said those words in anger, but it seemed she was trying to tell him something. 

"So there might be more to life than killing Buffy, but if I don't, she'll hound me until she kills me." 

He shook his head and continued walking. The hunger was getting to him now. He was starting to talk like Angel. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He sneered as he continued walking. He spotted someone walking toward him and he smiled aggressively. It was time to feed. 

Angelus walked faster toward the figure, his fangs bared and his yellow eyes glowing. He stopped suddenly when he realized who was coming at him. 

"Buffy," he growled as he prepared for an attack from the Slayer. 

Buffy saw Angelus stop in his tracks. She had seen him nearly running toward her, his eyes glowing. When he stopped, she realized that he hadn't known it was her when he began to run to her. She closed the gap between them, her hand positioned near a stake. She didn't want to kill him before he told her where Cordelia was, but she wasn't going to let him kill her either. 

"Angelus," the Slayer said slowly, being careful not to set him off. 

"Out patrolling, I see," the vampire said, "Or are you looking for me especially." 

"Looking for you," Buffy said, matter-of-factly, "Cordelia didn't go home last night. She didn't show up for school today." 

Angelus raised an eyebrow, "You think I have something to do with that? Maybe she had enough of this town and decided to take off." 

Buffy glared at him. She knew he would do this and she was going to put a stop to it before he went too far. 

"Cut the crap, Angel. I know you have her. Where is she?" 

The vampire smirked and folded his arms across his chest, "If you think I have her then you know where she is. Why ask me?" 

The Slayer pulled out her stake and walked closer to him, raising it toward him. "Because you're going to take me to her and you're going to do it now." 

Angelus backed away from the stake that was poised too close to his chest. He glared at her, but he saw the determination in Buffy's eyes. She wasn't going to back down. She'd follow him back to the mansion if she had to. He growled low in his throat then nodded. 

"All right," he sneered, "but don't say anything if she doesn't want to leave." 

Buffy stared at his retreating back. The statement had surprised her. Cordelia not wanting to leave the mansion? Did he do something to her? 

"What did you do to her?" She asked as she caught up to him. "Don't tell me you changed her." 

Angelus laughed which caused Buffy to glare at him. "I did no such thing, Slayer. You'll find out soon enough. Be patient." 

The two walked in silence for the rest of the short walk. Angelus opened the door and Buffy ran inside calling for Cordelia. The vampire stepped in after her and closed the door. He smirked as he watched Buffy run all around the house calling for his new lover. 

*Just wait, Slayer,* he thought to himself. *You'll see her, and I can't wait to see your face when you do." 

Buffy ran up the stairs when she didn't find Cordelia anywhere else. She half-wondered why Angelus wasn't following her, but she let that stay in the back of her mind. She had to find Cordelia first then she would ask him all the questions she wanted. 

"Cordelia!" The Slayer shouted as she reach the top step. She saw the closed door that led to Angelus' bedroom. She stopped when she heard grumbling coming from it. 

"Can't even get any sleep around here," a voice came to Buffy's ears. 

"Cordelia?" 

The door flew open, and before her stood Cordelia in a red robe. They both stared at each other in complete shock. 

"What is going on here?" Buffy asked the dark-haired girl. "Why are you wearing a robe?" 

"Perhaps because she is wearing nothing underneath," Angelus' voice came from behind Buffy. 

The Slayer spun around and stared at him in shock, "What do you mean 'nothing underneath?'" 

Angelus ignored the embarrassed expression on Cordelia's face and stepped closer to Buffy. He smiled arrogantly at her as he answered, "You are an imaginative girl. I think you can answer that yourself." 

Buffy's eyes widened and she turned back to Cordelia, who was glaring at Angelus, "You slept with him?!" 

Cordelia turned her attention to the Slayer. The accusing tone made her angry. "That is none of your business, Buffy! And besides, what do you care?" 

"She's right, Slayer," the vampire spoke up. "It is none of your business. As you can see, she is safe. I haven't harmed her and don't intend to. You can go on your way. Now." 

"What kind of game are you playing, Angelus?" Buffy spat angrily. "What do you want her for?" 

Angelus smiled harshly at the Slayer, "No game, hon. At least, not anymore. The reason I want her is not of your concern. She is doing all this on her own free will." 

Cordelia looked from Angelus to Buffy then back again. It was obvious that the Slayer was upset that she and Angelus had slept together. She didn't see why Buffy was so upset. He wasn't Angel anymore, so what was the big deal? 

"You're jealous," she stated. 

Buffy turned to Cordelia, surprised at the statement. "Jealous? I want to know what and why Angelus wants you. It can't be because he has feelings for you." 

Cordelia stared at the Slayer in surprise. She was about to say something when Angelus stepped in. His dark eyes glittered with anger, "We both told you that it is none of your business, Slayer. I suggest you leave. She is fine and safe with me." 

The three stared at each other in anger and disbelief. Cordelia wanted Buffy out of the mansion. She respected the concern Buffy felt for her, but asking about what she and Angelus were doing was going too far. Questioning Angelus' feelings for her was the last straw. If the vampire hadn't spoken up, she would have decked the Slayer. 

Angelus could tell that Cordelia was getting angry at Buffy's constant questioning. He wanted to put on end to this before all hell broke lose. He knew he couldn't convince the Slayer that Cordelia was safe with him no matter how hard he tried. He was, though, going to prevent the two from fighting. 

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She expected resistance from Angelus, but Cordelia? She was talking like she had enjoyed being the vampire's prisoner. Angelus was practically insisting that Cordelia was safe with him and should stay. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts that were running through her mind. 

"What's going on here? I feel like I just walked into the Twilight Zone." 

Angelus laughed and stepped around Buffy to embrace Cordelia. He kissed her on the lips then turned to face the Slayer, a smile on his face. "You are not in the Twilight Zone. She is with me on her own free will and I am not going to hurt her. She is not part of any plan of mine." 

Buffy stared at them. They appeared to be happy together. Together? Cordelia and Angelus? This was too much. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm glad you're safe, Cordelia. Maybe you should give your father and Xander a call to let them know you're all right. They're worried about you." 

Cordelia nodded and offered a slight smile. She had completely forgotten about Xander. She guessed she had better call him. She then felt a chill run down her spine. Xander didn't care for Angel. If he knew she was with Angelus, he might take it upon himself to "save" her from the vampire. 

"Don't tell him where I am," she pleaded. "Please?" 

Buffy nodded in understanding. She wondered if the plea was for Xander's safety or Angelus'. She decided it didn't matter. They would probably kill each other and she knew Cordelia wouldn't want that for either of them. She turned to go down the stairs and stopped. 

"Be careful, Cordelia," she warned. "I don't trust him and neither should you." 

She then walked down the stairs and out of the mansion. 

Chapter Five 

Cordelia stared at Angelus after Buffy had left. She was embarrassed and angry at what had happened. 

"I hope you enjoyed that," she hissed at him. "I am thoroughly embarrassed that Buffy...." 

"She came here looking for you, Cordy," Angelus interrupted, just as angry. "I wasn't about to stop her, especially when she could have staked me. I doubt you would have liked that." 

Cordelia stared at her feet then back at the vampire. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't ready for her or her reaction to what she would find out." 

Angelus went to her and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head then placed his cheek there. "I wasn't ready either. She took us both off guard." 

She ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing gesture. She hoped Buffy wouldn't tell anyone about what she saw here. She knew if that happened she would lose Angelus. She held him tighter to her and closed her eyes against the fear she suddenly felt. 

"What is it?" Angelus asked. He sensed that something was wrong with her. Her sudden tightening for her hold on him only confirmed it. 

Cordelia hid her face in his chest as she tried to stop the tears that were forming. She shook her head and grasped the shirt he was wearing. She had to get a grip on herself if she was going to tell him anything. She didn't want him to see her this way. It would only further her embarrassment and fear. 

"Cordelia, tell me." 

She choked back a sob and looked at him. She felt the sting of the tears, but she blinked them away. "I'm afraid Buffy will tell the others about us." 

"She said she wouldn't, Cordy," Angelus tried to soothe. 

Cordelia shook her head, "It'll come out eventually. She'll probably blurt it out if Xander pressures her enough. You know how Xander dislikes you." 

The vampire looked at her and realized the depth of her fear. He drew her into his arms and held her tight. 

"It's all right, Delia," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "I won't let that happen. You don't have anything to be afraid of. I promise." 

Finally, the tears spilled and Angelus held her as she cried. He stared into space as he decided that he would make sure Buffy didn't tell any of them about Cordelia and him. Even if he had to kill her to keep her quiet. 

He released her and stared into her eyes, "I need to feed, Delia. I won't be long." 

Angelus kissed her on the lips then her forehead. He smiled softly at her before he turned and headed down the stairs. He looked back at her once to say, "And don't worry. I'm not going after Buffy." 

Cordelia smiled shyly and nodded. She watched him leave before she went back into the bedroom and buried herself under the covers of the bed. 

~~ Angelus walked down the street searching for prey. His mind was on other things, though as the conversation with Buffy came back to him. He snarled as he realized Cordy's fears. 

*I better make sure she doesn't say anything,* he thought as he headed for the library. He had a feeling that she would be there. She had to let everyone else know that Cordelia was all right. 

He had no problem entering the school through the back door. Giles always had that door unlocked for his meetings with the Slayer and her friends. He silently walked through the halls, keeping his senses open for Buffy or any of the Slayerettes. He didn't want to be caught off guard again. 

Angelus slowed his pace when he neared the library. His heightened hearing picked up parts of a conversation. He stopped by the doors and peered inside. Sure enough, Buffy was there as was Willow, Giles and Xander. The vampire smiled as he thought about barging in and surprising them. He decided against it, though. He only wanted to talk to Buffy. Besides, the rest would know then that Cordelia was with him and he didn't want to be the one that betrayed her. He sighed and decided to enter, but stay in the shadows. 

"Were you right about who had her?" Willow asked, concerned. 

Buffy looked at her best friend. She hated to lie to her, but she promised Cordelia that she would not reveal that she was with Angelus. She sighed and shook her head. 

"No, he doesn't have her." 

Xander wasn't buying it, though. "Are you sure, Buffy? Did you search the entire house?" 

The Slayer nodded. She hated to be doing this, but she didn't want to hurt Cordelia. She had heard the fear in the other girl's voice and knew that she couldn't say anything. She just wished that she didn't have to lie to her friends. 

"I searched everywhere. She wasn't there," Buffy said. 

"Maybe she was there and escaped," Willow suggested. "She could be out there alone, trying to get home." 

"I'm going to look for her," Xander said as he stood. "I'm not giving up until I find her." 

Willow watched him leave, knowing that he would not listen to either of them. She sighed and looked at Buffy, who was staring at the table top. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Buffy jumped and stared at Willow. She offered a small smile before answering. "I'm fine, Willow. I just wished I could be of more help." 

"You are doing the best you can, Buffy," the hacker stated firmly. "Xander just wants results yesterday. He doesn't realize that things don't work that way. Not even here." 

Buffy nodded. She had to talk to Angelus again. She had to get him to give up Cordelia for all their sakes. 

"Go find Xander before he gets himself into trouble," the Slayer whispered. "I'll stay here in case Cordelia shows up." 

Willow stared at her. That was not like her to sit back and let things fall into place. 

"There's something you're not telling me, Buffy," she stated firmly. "What's going on? Did you really find Cordelia?" 

The Slayer felt her heart sink. She knew she couldn't keep anything away from Willow. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. 

"Willow...." she started to say when she felt a vampiric presence nearby. She stood up, stake in hand and turned to where she believe the vampire to be. 

"I know you're there," she said, squinting against the darkness. "Come out." 

"Took you long enough," a voice said. 

"Angelus," Willow gasped as the vampire came out into the light. She stood up and moved away. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of their fight. 

Angelus smiled at Willow. He then turned his dark eyes on the Slayer. It was a good thing that she did finally sense him. He had a feeling that she was about to tell Willow that he had Cordelia. It wouldn't take the hacker long to tell Xander. At that point, it would all be over for Cordelia and him. He wasn't about to let that happen. 

"What do you want, Angelus?" Buffy asked, raising the stake and moving closer to Willow. 

The vampire stepped closer, his eyes narrowing. "I believe you know what I want, Slayer. Why don't you let Willow leave and we'll talk about it." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed as well, but she nodded. "Go, Willow. I'll call you later." 

Willow stared at Angelus then Buffy. She could feel the tension rise in the room. She suddenly wanted to get away from here as fast as possible. She nodded once and quickly left the library. 

At the sound of the doors closing, Angelus smiled, "Now that we're alone, we can discuss Cordelia." 

"I promised her that I wouldn't say anything," the Slayer mentioned. 

Angelus shook his head, "You were about to tell Willow, Buffy." 

"I can't keep anything from her," she said. "She knows when something is wrong." 

The vampire folded his arms across his chest and sighed. Willow was going to be a problem, but he'd deal with it. The hacker wasn't good at keeping secrets either. Unless the secret would hurt someone. 

"Don't tell her anything, Buffy," he growled. "She won't hesitate to tell Xander and then it's over." 

Buffy glared at him. Why was he so concerned about Cordelia's feelings. "What is she to you, Angel? Why do you care?" 

A low growl came from his throat and Buffy prepared for an attack. It didn't come, but she was prepared. 

"Because, if Xander found out that I have Cordelia, he'll come to rescue her. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me whether I hurt her or not." 

Buffy blinked, "You're saving your own skin. This has nothing to do with Cordelia's feelings." 

"It has everything to do with her feelings," Angelus countered. "I've seen the look in her eyes and so have you. I'm only protecting her. If you don't see it that way, then fine. Just remember your promise." 

Before Buffy could say another word, Angelus was gone. She stared at the spot where he stood and wondered if he really did have feelings for Cordelia. He was right, though. She had seen the look in her eyes. The dark-haired girl was falling for him. 

Chapter Six 

Angelus arrived back at the mansion to find Cordelia waiting for him. He smiled at her as he closed the door. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I see you're in a better mood," Cordelia observed. "Enjoy your meal?" 

The vampire chuckled. He had found a victim on his way back to the mansion. His hunger had shown up again then, and he decided to take advantage of it. He smiled at the memory of the woman's fearful expression when he attacked her. 

"You are correct," he whispered to her. He then became serious. "You must be starved. Shall I get you something?" 

Cordelia smiled softly at his offer. She shook her head and sighed. "No. I think I should go home. My parents must be wondering where I am." 

Angelus stared at her. He didn't want her to go, but he knew she was right. He backed away from her and nodded. 

"You're right," the vampire said, disappointed. "They'd probably have the police looking for you before too long." 

She saw the expression in his dark eyes, and she reached out to touch his face. "I'll be back, Angelus. I just need to do this one thing." 

Angelus smiled and held her hand. He nodded, "Shall I walk you home?" 

"I'd like that." 

He kissed her on the lips, and led her out into the night. They walked toward her neighborhood together hand in hand. Angelus took extra precaution not to run into Xander. He had a feeling that the boy was going to keep his promise and not stop searching for Cordelia. He just hoped that he and Cordelia arrived at her house before Xander did. 

Luckily for both of them Xander was nowhere in sight. The pair arrived at Cordelia's house without incident. 

"Here we are," Angelus said. "Home sweet home." 

Cordelia smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "You're welcome to come over anytime, Angelus." 

The vampire couldn't help but smile, "I'll take you up on that offer, Delia." 

Her smile grew and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Good. Well, good night, Angelus." 

"Night, Cordelia," he kissed her one last time before he turned and walked down the steps. 

Cordelia watched him leave. She couldn't believe that she already missed him. She hoped that he took her up on her offer soon. 

*Or I'll just go visit him,* she thought with a slight smile. She then turned the knob and opened the door. "I'm home!" 

"Cordelia? Is that you?" 

"Yes," she called back as she took off her coat. She hung it on the coat tree by the door and followed the voice to the kitchen where she found her mother cooking. 

"Your father said that you weren't home last night. Where were you?" 

Cordelia sighed. She had a feeling she would be bombarded with questions. She just didn't think this soon. 

"I was with a friend, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't call. It was sort of a spontaneous thing." 

Her mother turned from her stove to look at her daughter. She was still wearing the clothes she had on the day before. That obviously told her it was a "spontaneous thing." 

"Who did you stay with?" 

Cordelia swallowed. She didn't know what to tell her mother then. She didn't want to lie. Her mother could just pick up the phone and ask if she stayed with them. She didn't want to say that she had stayed with Angelus. Her mother would ask about Xander and probably call him. She ran a hand through her hair and wished she had stayed at the mansion. 

"Well?" 

Cordelia was about to open her mouth to speak when the door bell rang. She closed her eyes and thanked the Fates for the interruption. 

"I'll get it," she said as she took off toward the front door. She opened the door and stared in shock at the person who stood before her. "Xander!" 

"Cordelia? Where have you been? We've been worried sick." 

Before she could answer, Xander pushed his way pass her, and walked into the living room. She closed the door and followed him into the room. She sighed and began to wonder what she should tell him. 

*I'll just say I was with a friend. He'll believe me. I hope.* 

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry, Xander," she said as she sat down on the couch. "I was invited to stay with a friend, so I did. It was a spontaneous invite. I couldn't refuse it." 

Xander looked at her suspiciously. He sat down beside her and asked, "What about school, Cordy? You didn't show up at all." 

She stared at him. She had completely forgot about school. Angelus had made her forget about everything, except him. She looked at the floor and sighed. 

"I forgot. I was having so much fun that it slipped my mind. I'm sorry, Xander." 

"Who is this friend of yours, Cordy?" Xander asked suddenly. 

Cordelia stared at him. She felt the same tension she felt when her mother had asked that very question. She inwardly groaned and again wished she had stayed at the mansion. 

"Xander Harris, is that you?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Chase," he called as he continued to look at Cordelia. 

"I thought so. Your voice is unmistakable," she came into the living room with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. She set them down on the coffee table and looked at the two teenagers. 

"I see that Cordelia got more than just her parents worried about her disappearance." 

Cordelia wanted to sink into the floor. She sat back in the couch as tried to make herself as small as possible. She hadn't felt this embarrassed since this morning when Buffy saw her wearing a robe in Angelus' mansion. 

"As long as she's all right now," Xander said, noticing Cordelia's uneasiness. "I'm gonna go and tell the others." 

Xander took some cookies and stood up. He looked back at Cordelia and said, "Hope to see you tomorrow at the library." 

Cordelia offered him a small smile and a nod. Xander returned them both and headed out the door. Once the door closed, she felt all the tension leave her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. 

"You didn't answer our question, Cordelia," her mother mentioned. "Who was your friend? I know just about all of them." 

Cordelia tensed again. This was just not her night. She looked at her mother and said quietly, "You don't know him. I just met him a couple weeks ago. He asked me to his house two days ago." 

She almost heard her mother gasp. She saw the surprise and sank even further into the couch. 

"What was his name? Are you going to see him again? What about Xander?" 

Cordelia stood up then. She felt like she was being interrogated and it was making her angry. "His name is Angelus. I want to see him again, cause he treats me better than Xander ever could. Besides, Xander has been trying to get Buffy's attention ever since Angelus showed up." 

The two stared at each other. One in surprise the other in anger. The older woman sighed and looked away. 

"All right, Cordelia. I can see that this is a touchy subject with you. Just be careful. Xander seems to me to be the type not to take this kind of news lightly." 

Cordelia nodded. She knew just how he would take this kind of news. She sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She suddenly felt tired and she wanted nothing more to do than to go to bed. She stood up and looked at her mother. 

"I'm tired, Mom. I'm going to bed." 

"I'll let your father know you're all right. We'll see you in the morning." 

She nodded and gave her mother a hug before she headed upstairs to her bedroom. 

~~ 

Xander entered the library to find Willow and Buffy sitting at the table. He headed toward them and sat down on the other side. They both jumped at his arrival. 

"Cordelia is at home," he said to them. "She said she was with a friend. She had forgotten all about school." 

Buffy looked at him, "You don't sound too convinced, Xander." 

He shrugged and continued, "She said it was spontaneous. That she couldn't refuse. I'd like to know what kind of friend would all of sudden invite her and not bother to let anyone know." 

"She's all right, though. Right?" Willow asked concerned. 

Xander nodded, "Yeah. She's fine. She did seem a bit surprised and uneasy about my questions to her." 

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of questions?" 

He sighed and looked at the table top. He then looked back at Buffy, "Questions like, Who was this friend? What was his name?" 

"Did she answer then?" Buffy knew that Cordelia wouldn't have answered them at all. At best, she would try to avoid the questions and change the subject. 

Xander shook his head, "Her mother showed up with milk and cookies. Cordelia started to look tired, so I thought it best to leave and tell you that she was all right." 

The Slayer couldn't believe that she had relaxed when he said that. She knew she didn't want Cordelia to be hurt. She just hoped that Xander never found out that Cordelia was with Angelus. 

"I'm glad she is all right," Buffy said at last. "Will she be joining us?" 

Xander nodded, "Tomorrow. I made sure of that." 

He smiled impishly and Buffy had a feeling things were about to get worse. 

Chapter Seven 

Cordelia lied in her bed thinking about her nights with Angelus. A soft smile touched her lips as she remembered his gentle hands on her. She closed her eyes and pictured his dark gaze upon her as if he was memorizing her features. She sighed as she relived the passion she felt. 

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She took several deep breathes to calm herself. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes and went to answer the door. 

"Angelus?" Cordelia gasped when she saw him standing before her. 

The vampire smiled at her, "You did say I could visit you. I thought I would tonight." 

She smiled at him and let him inside her room. She closed the door and looked at him. "I take it you met my mom and dad?" Angelus turned around and smiled at her. He nodded and went to her. "They were quite surprised to see me, but they let me in. You told them you spent some time with me." 

Cordelia swallowed and stared at her feet. She sighed and looked at him. "I did. My mom pressured me. She wanted to know who I was with. She was just worried about me." 

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I understand, Delia. There is nothing to worry about. I told them everything." 

An impish grin appeared on his face, and Cordelia stared at him in shock. He then laughed and embraced her. 

"Not everything, Cordelia. Though, I did enjoy the look on your face. I only told them what they needed to know. I left out the other details." 

Cordelia sighed in relief. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. It felt good to be in his arms. She felt safe and loved. Her hands roamed up his back and into his hair. She pulled his head down for a passion filled kiss. She felt the heat rise within her as his tongue danced with hers. 

Angelus moaned into the kiss as his hands roamed her body. They finally entangled themselves in her dark hair as he pushed her onto the bed. He covered her with his body as he continued to kiss her. His hands made their way down her body and under her shirt. He lifted her shirt off her body then tossed it to the floor. He took a bra covered breast into his mouth and grinned when she bucked under him. He began to suckle it through the cloth, causing her to moan. 

Her hands buried themselves in his hair and held him to her breasts. She moaned his name and arched up into him, giving more of herself to him. Her held tilted back and she closed her eyes. She reveled in the sensations Angelus was giving her. She wanted it to both continue and to stop. Her hands made their way down his back and pulled his shirt out of his pants. She began to unbutton it as the vampire went back to kissing her mouth. 

The shirt joined hers on the floor and Cordelia ran her hands over his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned her smile as he massaged her breasts. His smile grew as she moaned and arched against his hand. 

~~ Buffy walked down the street to Cordelia's house. She wanted to talk to the other girl about Angelus. She still believed that he was using her for some plan of his, and she wanted to put a stop to it if she could. 

*How can she trust him?* She thought to herself. *How can she not see what he's doing?* 

The Slayer walked up the steps to the Chases' door and knocked on it. She tapped her foot as she waited for it to be opened. She smiled when she saw Mrs. Chase open the door. 

"Hello, Mrs. Chase. Is Cordelia here?" 

"Yes, she is. She's in her room," came the answer. 

Buffy nodded and stepped into the living room. She climbed the stairs to the second floor. She found Cordelia's room in no time. She was about to knock on the door when she heard faint noises coming from the other side. She stared at the door strangely for a moment before she knocked on the door. 

After not getting an answer, Buffy turned the knob and opened the door. She froze when she saw Angelus and Cordelia. She closed her eyes and tried to tell herself that this was not Angel and she had no right to be angry. 

"Cordelia," she said as she shut the door. 

Angelus and Cordelia jumped away from each other. Both of them were nude and had identical expressions of surprise on their faces. 

"What are you doing here?" Angelus growled, recovering from his shock. "Shouldn't you be out killing a vampire?" 

"Why, when there's one here?" Buffy sneered. 

"Don't you hurt him," Cordelia said as she covered herself with her shirt. "I invited him here. He's not hurting me." 

The Slayer looked at her then back at Angelus, "How do you know he won't when he gets bored of you." 

Cordelia's mouth dropped and Angelus glared at the Slayer. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat. 

"Don't talk to her that way, Slayer," he hissed. "Or I might forget where I'm at and kill you right here." 

"Angelus, don't," Cordelia begged him from her place on the bed. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she didn't want Buffy to be hurt either. She went to him and placed a hand on the arm that was threatening to squeeze the life out of the Slayer. It seemed to have worked for he released Buffy and backed away from her. 

Buffy stared at Cordelia in surprise. She hadn't expected Angelus to listen to her. She rubbed her neck as she returned her gaze to the vampire. 

"What do you want with her?" She asked him. "What are you planning?" 

Angelus rolled his eyes, "I am planning nothing. I am not using her to get what I want. I know how you're little mind works and I'm telling you now, you're wrong." 

"Am I?" 

The vampire growled dangerously, "Yes, you are." 

Buffy shook her head as she scowled at him, "No. Nothing you do isn't part of some plan of yours. I'm going to find out what it is." 

Angelus snarled as he stepped closer to her. Only Cordelia's hand on his arm prevented him from attacking the Slayer. "You'll only be wasting your time. Why don't you just accept what you saw and leave it at that?" 

Buffy looked at the two before her. The image she saw when she walked in appeared in her mind again and she backed away from them. She didn't want to admit that Angelus might actually want Cordelia. She couldn't accept that she might have lost her true love to another woman, even if it really wasn't him. She choked back a sob as she turned and went out the door. 

*He's not Angel,* she reminded herself, *I shouldn't be feeling jealous or angry about this, but I can't help it.* 

The Slayer ran out of the house, not stopping to say any good-byes to the Chases. She ran down the street not knowing where she was heading. Her mind was racing as she fought with herself over what she saw in Cordelia's room. 

*He has to be up to something,* she thought. *He always has some kind of plan. I just have to find out what.* 

Buffy stopped as another thought came to her, *Cordelia has feelings for him. I don't know how she could. He can be charming when he wants to. Maybe he's charming to her when they're together. Could he have any feelings for her at all?* 

She shook her head at that thought. She had never seen him show any kind of emotions toward anyone, except maybe anger and hatred. Her thoughts were running into each other by that time. She grumbled to herself as she stalked off in the direction she had been heading. The cemetery. 

Chapter Eight 

The cemetery was quiet as Buffy entered. She was still fighting her mixed emotions, and she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. The footsteps were followed by growls then a roar as five vampires came out of the darkness and attacked the Slayer. 

Buffy spun around just in time to receive a blow to her head. She stumbled back, but quickly regained her balance. She blocked another blow and kicked a vampire that came up behind her. She tossed the first vampire into a third and brought out a stake. A roundhouse sent the second into a tree and the slayer used the momentum from the spin to plunge the stake into the heart of the first. It burst into dust and sent a shower falling around her like snow. 

"All right, who's next?" Buffy asked when the remaining vampires backed away from her. "Come on, I'm in a wonderful mood for slaying." 

A vampire hissed and rushed her. It was immediately staked and joined its partner at her feet in a pile of dust. She glared at the three vampires, her stake raised high. 

"Anyone else?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowing. 

The vampires stared at each other for a moment then ran away in opposite directions. Buffy sighed and relaxed. She put her stake away and continued on her walk. Her anger was slowly edging away, but she was still upset and confused over what she had seen at Cordelia's. 

*Stop it, Buffy,* she told herself. *Cordelia's happy with him. He's not Angel. Maybe he's not planning something with her. Argh!* 

The thoughts went around in her head again as she headed for the library. She felt like she was driving herself insane with these thoughts. 

*I wonder what Willow would think?* Buffy asked herself as she found the back door to the library. She opened it and stepped inside. She shook her head at the thought. *I promised Cordelia.* 

"Buffy, you're back," Willow's voice came to her ears. The Slayer offered a small smile when she saw her best friend. 

"Hey, Willow," she replied as she sat down at the table. Xander entered the library then carrying two cokes. He smiled when he saw Buffy. 

"Hello, Xander," Buffy said and Xander nodded in greeting. He sat down across from her and offered Willow a can. 

"Did you see Cordelia?" Xander asked as he took a sip of coke. 

Buffy's features darkened as the image of Angelus and Cordelia appeared in her mind. She stared at the table top as she nodded. "I saw her. She's fine. Really fine." 

Willow noticed the strain in the Slayer's voice, and she touched her hand to get the other girl's attention. "Buffy, what's wrong?" 

At that, she thought of telling them what she saw. She could tell them then and get it over with. Then she remembered the fear in Cordelia's voice and expression when she pleaded with her not to tell Xander. She knew as well as anyone that Xander would explode and try to kill Angelus out of jealousy and hatred for the vampire. She couldn't do that to Cordelia no matter what she thought about Angelus. 

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. I ran into five vampires at the cemetery." 

"Are you all right?" Willow and Xander asked at the same time. It was then that they saw the bruise beginning to form on Buffy's left cheek. 

Buffy smiled and waved them away, "I'm fine, guys. It'll take more than a kick to the face to keep me down." 

The three laughed and the tension eased from Buffy. 

~~ 

Angelus held Cordelia tightly to him as she tried to calm herself. The Slayer's sudden appearance shocked both of them, but it seemed Cordelia was terrified. 

"Cordelia, it's all right. She's gone now," the vampire tried to soothe. 

She shook her head and pressed herself closer to him. Her fingernails were digging into his still bare chest, but he ignored the pain. 

"She's going to tell everyone now," she sobbed. "She's angry enough to do it. Xander will hear it and come looking for you." 

Angelus kissed the top of her head as he rocked her. He knew she would be thinking that and try as he might, he couldn't get her to relax. 

"She won't tell anyone, Delia. I had a talk with her myself. She's not going to talk. You can relax. Everything is going to be all right." 

Cordelia shook her head as she sobbed against his chest. Angelus held her as she cried in fear. He wished she wasn't afraid that she would lose him, but he understood it. He had his own fears, but he didn't let them stop him from being with her. He would fight to keep her and he would make sure the Slayer knew it. 

He sensed that Cordelia had fallen asleep. He looked at her and saw that she appeared peaceful, but he knew better. He could feel her slight trembles and knew that she was fearful even in sleep. He kissed her forehead and easily picked her up. He lied her back down on her bed and covered her. 

He sat beside her on a chair and stroked her dark hair. He watched her sleep and soothed her when she whimpered. 

"It's all right," he whispered to her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." 

Angelus smiled slightly when Cordelia settled back into sleep. He kissed her again and she smiled. He sat back in his chair to continue his watch when the hunger began to aggravate him. He cursed silently and he slowly stood. He wanted to ignore it and stay with Cordelia, but it would only grow more unbearable. 

"Don't worry," he whispered to her as he buttoned up his shirt, "I'll be back." 

He kissed her on the lips and headed toward her window. He opened it and climbed out. He gave her one final look before he dropped down to the ground. He ran from the house and began his hunt for a meal. 

Angelus walked down the street, keeping his senses alert for danger or prey, but his mind was on Cordelia. He wanted to wring the Slayer's neck for making Cordelia fearful of losing him. He somewhat wished he would run into Buffy so that he could give her a piece of him mind. 

*I'll make her wish she never saw us together,* he growled. 

He stopped short when he heard voices coming toward him. He glared into the darkness and saw two forms closing in. He smiled wickedly when he realized who they were. He started walking again not bothering to hide from them. 

"Hello, Buffy. Xander," Angelus said, his eyes glittering with malice and amusement. 

"Angelus," Xander growled not hesitating in bringing out his crossbow. "Take another step and you're dust." 

Buffy stared at the vampire in surprise. She had not expected to run into him again tonight. She saw Xander aim the crossbow at Angelus and she became fearful. 

"Xander, put that down," she said before thinking. 

Xander stared at in stunned, "What?" 

"You heard me. Put the crossbow away." 

Angelus smirked and folded his arms across his chest. His amusement grew as he knew what the Slayer was doing. 

"Buffy, are you insane?" Xander asked, turning his full attention to her. He still didn't lower his weapon. "He's a sitting duck. We can finally be rid of him once and for all. Or do you still think he's Angel?" 

The Slayer glared at him then, "Don't turn this around, Xander. There's another reason why I don't want you to shoot him." 

Xander raised an eyebrow then. He looked over at Angelus, who was now standing as if he was ready to attack. He aimed the weapon at the vampire again, but Angelus didn't move. A low growl could be heard coming from him and Xander felt his hair stand on end. 

Buffy heard the growl and knew that it was a warning. She didn't think when she spoke those words. She knew she said the wrong thing after they came out, but she couldn't take them back. She just hoped that Xander wouldn't pressure her to tell the truth. 

Xander turned his attention back to the Slayer, "What is the other reason, Buffy? Why is it so important that I don't kill him?" 

She stared at Angelus again, who was glaring at her. She thought quickly of a reason, but none came that would convince Xander. 

"Buffy, tell me." 

"Cordelia is in love with him," she blurted. "They've been together for the past couple of weeks." 

"What?!" Xander shouted. At Buffy's nod, he turned and attacked Angelus. The vampire smacked the crossbow away before the boy could shoot him. Xander punched the vampire, but it only angered him. Angelus growled and bared his fangs. He back-handed Xander, who went flying down onto the ground. 

"Stop, both of you!" Buffy shouted as she went to Xander to help him up. Xander shoved her away and sprang at Angelus again. The vampire caught him in mind flight, but the force sent him toppling over to the ground. 

"I'll kill you," Xander growled as he began punching Angelus. 

"That's what you always say," Angelus growled as he blocked the blows. "Can't you think of anything else to say?" 

Xander only became angrier and his blows came faster and harder. He smiled when he connected with the vampire's face. He heard a growl and then he was flying again. 

"Enough!" Buffy shouted as she stood between them. She glared at both of them as Xander slowly got to his feet. 

"Get out of the way, Buffy," he hissed, his eyes focused on the vampire. 

"No. You'll only hurt Cordelia if you do this," the Slayer tried to reason. 

"I am doing this for her. He has some kind of spell on her. He's manipulated her mind. Get out of the way." 

Xander charged passed Buffy, pushing her roughly aside. The Slayer landed on the ground, banging her chin against the pavement. She looked up as she saw Xander pull a stake out from behind him. She shouted at him to stop to no avail. She watched in shock as Xander plunged the stake in Angelus' chest. 

Angelus cried out in pain and back-handed Xander. He yanked the stake out of his chest and stumbled backward. He watched as the boy landed on the ground, his head hitting the pavement. 

Buffy's cry startled him and he watched as she ran to Xander. She looked up at him, pain in her eyes. His dark eyes bore into her with pain as well as anger. 

"Now you'll listen when Cordelia says not to tell Xander," Angelus hissed. 

Buffy could only shake her head and watch as the vampire slowly backed away into the darkness. The Slayer turned her attention back to Xander, who was moaning in pain. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. 

Chapter Nine 

Xander slowly opened his eyes and focused on two faces. He blinked several times then moaned in pain. He put a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He moaned again and wished he could fall back unconscious. 

"Where am I?" 

"The library," Willow answered. "Buffy dragged you in here and told me what happened." 

"Angelus," Xander whispered as he remembered his fight with the vampire. He then remembered that he had wounded Angelus. "Where is he?" 

"I don't know," this time Buffy answered. "He took off after you wounded him." 

Xander opened his eyes then. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head stopped him. He growled in frustration. 

"We have to find him," he said, his eyes showing his determination. "He's wounded and should be easy to destroy now." 

"Xander, he'll be more dangerous," Buffy mentioned. "He'll kill you before you can kill him." 

Xander sat up then, his pain forgotten in his anger. "He's dangerous no matter what, Buffy. We have to stop him." 

Willow watched the two argue. She felt like she was at a tennis match as she looked at one then the other. She had a feeling that she was missing something to this arguement. She wanted to know why Buffy was so against killing Angelus. 

"What's going on?" Willow asked, getting both their attentions. "Why are you trying to protect Angelus, Buffy?" 

Xander glared at the library doors as if he could see the said vampire standing there, laughing at him. He bit out his answer, "Because, Cordelia is in love with him. Buffy thinks killing Angelus will hurt Cordelia." 

Willow stared at them both. Her eyes were wide with surprise. The expression on both their faces told her that it was true. 

"How did that happen?" She asked, stunned. 

"I think he manipulated her in some way," Xander answered. "I don't know how else it could have happened." 

Buffy shook her head. She didn't know how it happened, but she doubted Angelus manipulated Cordelia. She walked away from the two in order to get her own thoughts together. She sighed as she contemplated everything that went on in the past two weeks. 

"Maybe it just happened," she finally said as she turned back around to face her friends. "She has been with him all this time. It could happen." 

Xander stared at her in surprise. He jumped off the table and went over to her. "You can't believe that, can you? It doesn't seem right. It can't." 

Buffy wanted to roll her eyes, but she refraned. "For Cordelia's sake, just accept it, Xander. She loves Angelus and you can't do anything about." 

"You're wrong. There is something I can do, and I'm going to do it." 

Xander left the library leaving the two girls to wonder what he planned. 

~~ 

Angelus couldn't waste time in being picky. He needed blood and now. He was growing weaker with each step as he headed for the Bronze. He knew that he would be able to find a good meal there with all the people going in and out of the building. No one would notice him or the fact that he was going to drain someone dry. 

He spotted the building and smiled as he picked up his pace. He wrapped his black coat around him in order to hide the bleeding wound. No sense in getting a meal if the prey saw that he was wounded. He entered the Bronze with no problems and scanned the room for a victim. 

*Ah, there,* Angelus thought when he saw a lonely female sitting at the bar. He went over to her and began to flirt with her. He smiled his most charming smile and was delighted that she smiled back. She was a lovely being, but he was too hungry and too weak to admire her. 

"Why don't we leave this place," he whispered to her as he rubbed a hand up and down her leg. "It seems a bit crowded here." 

The woman giggled, "How do I know that you're not a rapist?" 

Angelus growled low in his throat. He didn't have time for this, but he wasn't about to mess up. He didn't have much strength left to find someone else. He smiled again and moved his hand to hers. 

"You'll just have to trust me," he told her, hoping that she believed him. "Besides, there's more for you to worry about than rapists. Much more." 

The woman shook her head and laughed. He was a charming one. A rarity now a days. She smiled at him and said, "All right. You win. Let's go." 

Angelus would have let out a sigh of relief, if he had breath to do so. He took her hand in his and headed out of the club. It was now or never and he led her into an alleyway not far from the Bronze. She asked what he was doing, but he ignored her. He pushed her up against the wall and let her see his fangs and golden eyes. A hand on her mouth prevented her scream from reaching anyone else's ears. He turned her head to the right and he sank his fangs into her soft skin. He then drank her life away. 

Angelus dropped the body to the ground and walked away. He could feel the energy from the blood he took already beginning to heal him. He knew, though that he would need rest in order for the wound to completely heal. He contemplated going back to Cordelia's, but he dismissed that thought. 

*She would know that I got into a fight,* he thought as he walked in the direction of his mansion. *I don't want to put her through that. The mansion is the best place to go for now.* 

As he walked toward the mansion, he thought about Xander and a way to get his revenge. He couldn't let the boy get away with hurting him. Or Cordelia for that matter. 

*I could kill the little brat with no problems,* he growled angrily. *Just get him alone and snap his neck. I doubt Buffy would come after me so soon after that.* 

Angelus went up the steps and through the front door. As the door closed and he felt the blood's energy wear off, he shook his head. 

*No, that would only hurt Cordelia,* he thought as he sat down on the couch. *But, I won't let him get away with this. Not by a long shot.* 

Angelus stretched out on his couch and let the healing sleep take him. 

Chapter Ten 

The next morning greeted Cordelia with a shining sun and a clear blue sky. She groaned as she sat up in bed. Memories came rushing back to her, and she gasped as she remembered last night. She lifted her covers and saw that she was nude. She blushed as she got out of bed. She picked up her clothes from the previous night and tossed them in the hamper. She quickly found some new clothes to put on then went into the bathroom to shower. 

As she washed her hair, she imagined the feel of Angelus' hands on her. His kisses on her body aroused her like no other could. Not even Xander. 

Cordelia's eyes popped open at the name. The fog of sleep left her as she remembered that Buffy had interrupted her and Angelus' lovemaking. They were all surprised at first then the fighting started. Buffy left the room in anger and Cordelia had been afraid that the Slayer would tell Xander. 

"No," she whispered as the water poured over her. "She promised." 

She turned off the water and got out of the shower. She quickly dried and dressed. She had to see if the Slayer did tell anyone about her and Angelus. She had to get to school. 

Full of fear, Cordelia left her house and headed for the high school. She prayed that Buffy kept quiet. Angelus meant too much to her to lose him now. 

Cordelia walked down the corridor toward her first hour class. Thoughts of last night were going around her head and she didn't see Xander or hear him calling her name. 

"Cordelia!" Xander shouted as he ran toward her. He finally caught up with the dark-haired girl and grabbed her arm. She stopped and spun around, ready to punch him. 

"Xander?" She asked, shocked. "Don't do that." 

"I called you several times to get your attention," the boy said, concerned. 

"I'm sorry. My mind is elsewhere." 

Xander raised an eyebrow, "On Angelus." 

Cordelia' eyes widened and she knew immediately that Buffy had told Xander. "She told you? She promised she wouldn't tell you." 

"Buffy?" Xander crossed his arms and glared at her. "Yeah, she told me. Cordelia, he has brainwashed you. You don't know what you're doing or saying. He needs to be stopped before he does anymore to you." 

Cordelia's worse fears were realized then. She shook her head and grabbed hold of Xander as if she was about to shake him. 

"Please, Xander, leave Angelus alone. He hasn't hurt me and I know he won't. Please." 

He stared at her as if she had grown another head. He removed her hands from his shoulders and held them in his hands. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear. It scared him to no end. 

"Cordelia, you need help. Let us help you. Come to the library with me. Please." 

His pleading did her in. She nodded slowly and Xander smiled. He kissed her hands then led her toward her classroom. He kissed her again before letting her go. He hoped that she could be persuaded to leave Angelus and come back to him. He had missed her terribly. 

"See you soon," he whispered before he walked toward his own classroom. 

~~ 

Cordelia arrived in the library after school let out. She guessed that Xander had told the others about her being with Angelus. She almost expected them to start reprimanding her about it. She didn't feel like putting up with their scolding, but she wanted to speak her mind and tell them why. 

She saw them sitting around the table, staring at her as she walked into the library. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped toward them. Buffy was the first person to stand up and come towards her. She could see the guilt in Buffy's eyes and she could predict the apology. 

"I had to tell him," Buffy whispered to her. "He would have continued to ask." 

Cordelia just nodded and faced the others. Xander was the first to ask the questions. 

"Was he 'the friend' that you spent the night with?" 

She averted her gaze and stared at the floor. Of all things she expected them to say, she hadn't expected to be interrigated. 

"How long as this being going on?" Willow was the next to ask. 

"What did he do to you?" Was Giles' question. 

The questions kept coming and she felt like a criminal. She didn't look at any of them as they continued to question her. How could they do this to her? How could they question her like this? She didn't do anything wrong as far as she was concerned. She became angry and she glared at them. 

"Enough!" Cordelia shouted. "Am I on trial here? Have I done something wrong?" 

"You lied to us," Giles said. "You told us you were with a friend that night. We were all worried about you. You should have told us Angelus took you and held you prisoner." 

"I wasn't held prisoner," she shot back. "Yes, he kidnapped me, but he didn't hurt me. In fact, he even let me go back to my parents when I asked. We have been seeing each other since that night. He has been protective of me and my feelings. He hasn't hurt me and I don't think he intends to." 

They looked at each other, surprised. They hadn't expected her to be so defensive of Angelus. Something was not right. 

"Cordelia, don't you think that is part of his plan?" Giles asked. 

"No," she snapped. "I'm sick of this. I love him and I want you to leave him alone!" 

"You what?!" Xander shouted, standing up. He went over to her and grabbed her arms, ready to shake some sense back into her. "How can you?" 

Cordelia glared at him, dangerously. She removed his hands from her arms as she answered his question. "Angelus has been gentle, caring, and understanding. Something that you obviously can't be." 

Xander shook his head, not able to comprehend what he was hearing. It just couldn't be that his Cordelia was in love with Angelus. He gave her one final look before he headed for the library doors. 

"I'm going to kill him," he snarled. "Then maybe you'll forget all about him!" 

"No!" Cordelia cried out. "Leave him alone." 

Xander was already out the doors before she even took two steps. Buffy watched as the other girl fell to her knees and began crying. 

"I'll watch her," Willow said to the Slayer. She knelt beside Cordelia and wrapped her arms around the other girl. 

Buffy nodded and ran out the doors after Xander. 

"Why did this have to happen?" Cordelia asked as she rocked back and forth on the floor. "Why did she have to tell Xander?" 

Willow said nothing. She barely knew the answer herself. 

"He's going to kill Angelus," she heard Cordelia say. "I'm never going to see him again." 

The hacker felt for Cordelia. Her own tears were starting to form in her eyes and she began to hope that Cordelia was wrong. 

Chapter Eleven 

Buffy caught up with Xander half way to Angelus' mansion. She grabbed his arm and brought him to a halt. He glared at her for a few moments before he realized who she was. 

"What do you want, Buffy?" He asked, his voice telling her he was in a hurry. 

"What was going through your head when you said that?" Buffy asked him. "Did you even think first?" 

Xander made a noise of frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand back and let her ruin her life by being with that monster. I need your help, Buffy." 

Buffy stared at him. She had to convince him otherwise. It would only get worse if she didn't. "Xander, if you care at all about her, you'll let her be with Angelus. You'll only be hurting her if you kill him." 

"She'll get over it, Buffy," Xander said as he began to walk toward the mansion. "She'll be back to her old self after this is over." 

The Slayer shook her head. She had to stop Xander before he did something he would regret later. She ran after him, hoping she could stop him before it was too late. 

~~ 

"You haven't lost him," Willow tried to tell Cordelia for the tenth time. "Buffy went after Xander to stop him." 

Cordelia had not stopped crying since Buffy and Xander left the library. She had made herself believe that the two had went to kill Angelus. Willow was near tears herself as she listened to her. She had no idea that Cordelia's love for Angelus had gotten that strong in so little time. It seemed she was already grieving for a lost love that barely had time to blossom. 

"I need to find him," she said at last, getting to her feet. "I have to warn him. Get to him before they do." 

Willow shook her head, putting her hands on Cordelia's shoulders to stop her. "No, Cordelia. You're tired and you might get hurt. I'll go find Angelus." 

She saw the worried expression on the other girl's face. She knew what Cordelia must be thinking and she offered a small smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." 

Cordelia shook her head as she sat down in a chair. She was past listening to anyone and deep into grieving. She didn't notice Willow leave the library. It didn't matter anyway, for she was already feeling lost and alone. 

~~ 

Buffy and Xander ran up the steps of Angelus' mansion. Xander checked the door and found that it was unlocked. He smiled at her and went inside. Buffy only followed, praying that the vampire was not inside. 

They didn't have to go far into the house to find Angelus. He was lying on the couch, asleep. Xander couldn't believe his luck. Here was his chance to rid himself of the vampire once and for all. He cautiously stepped toward the couch, taking a stake out from behind him. 

"Xander," Buffy warned, taking a cautious step toward him. "Don't." 

Xander turned around and looked at her strangely, "This is our chance to finally be rid of Angelus. You of all people should be more than willing to see this through." 

"Cordelia is going to hate you for the rest your life, Xander," she tried to tell him. "Leave Angelus alone for her sake." 

Xander shook his head, not understanding why she was so suddenly wanting Angelus to live. He turned back around and glared at the vampire on the couch. He was doing this for Cordelia's sake. She would realize it in time, and he would be waiting for her when she finally came around. He raised the stake over Angelus' chest. 

Angelus felt a presense in his house, and his eyes flew open to see a form standing over him. He blinked and saw a stake falling toward him. Instinct took over as he grabbed the hand that held the weapon. A low growl came from his throat as he glared at his would-be attacker. 

"You again," he hissed as he sat up slowly. He glared at the boy then shoved him away. 

Xander landed on the floor and Angelus attacked him. He punched the boy in the face only to be punched back. He cried out in pain, and back away from Xander when he punched Angelus where his wound was. 

Xander jumped up and kicked Angelus in the face, sending him on his back. He picked up his stake and knelt beside the vampire. Buffy grabbed Xander's wrist, getting his attention. 

"Buffy, let go," he said, staring at Angelus. 

"This has gone on long enough," the Slayer said, taking the stake from his hand. She put the stake away behind her and lifted Xander to his feet. She didn't let go of his wrist, just in case he decided to charge the vampire again. 

Angelus backed away from the two, not wanting to give Xander another chance to attack him. He stood up, glaring at them. He was about to say something when the door opened. All eyes turned to see Willow enter the living room. 

"What the hell is this?" Angelus growled, annoyed that anyone could enter his house. "This is not an open house." 

*I should fix that lock,* he thought angrily. 

Willow ignored him, but she was glad that he was unharmed. On her way to the mansion, an idea came to her. An idea that needed him to be alive. She saw Xander being held back by Buffy, and she realized that she had walked into a fight. She hoped that what she had in mind would stop this insanity. 

"Buffy, Xander, I need to talk to you," she said quietly. The two looked at Angelus, who took that has a silent order to leave them. He growled, but walked a few steps away from the three. 

"What is it?" Buffy asked in a low voice. She knew that Angelus could probably hear them, but she kept her voice low anyway. 

"I have an idea," the hacker said, also keeping her voice low. "I think it might put everything back the way it was. I hope." 

"What?" Xander asked, impatient. 

"Turn Angelus back to Angel," Willow announced, a smile on her face. "I went home before I came here and searched for the spell on the internet. I have it with me now." 

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "You think that will put everything back the way it was?" 

The hacker nodded, "Angel would go back to you. And Cordelia would go back to Xander." 

Xander narrowed his eyes. He was skeptical about this idea. "How are you certain? Cordelia could flip and not bother with any of us." 

Willow stared at him. "What makes you think she'll go back to you if you kill Angelus?" 

Xander was quiet then, but Buffy was becoming skeptical. "Changing Angelus is almost the same as killing him. Cordelia won't like it." 

"It's the only way, Buffy," Willow pleaded. "I can't stand by and let this continue anymore. It's hurting me just as much. This way, she at least knows he's still here in Angel." 

Buffy and Xander looked at each other. Willow was right, it couldn't continue anymore. They would only end up tearing each other apart in grief and anger. The two finally agreed. 

"Good, I'll get the stuff. You get Angelus." 

"Let me take care of that," Buffy said. She then went over to Angelus, who stared at her, ready for another fight. She punched him in the head hard enough to send him into the wall behind him. He slid to the floor unconscious. 

"That was easy," she said as she looked at him. 

Willow came back into the mansion carrying what she needed in her arms. She sat down in the middle of the living room and placed candles on the floor. 

After Willow set up five minutes later, Buffy and Xander dragged Angelus to lie before her. She looked at him for several moments, remembering. She took a deep breath then began the spell. 

Chapter Twelve 

It was dark when the vampire's eyes slowly opened. He stared at the people gathered around him. All the eyes were filled with caution and worry. They were also tired eyes and he wondered what had happened. 

"Where am I?" He asked as he tried to sit up. The three people moved away from him and he stared at them concerned. He recognized all of them. 

"Did it work?" Xander asked, looking for something to use as a weapon just in case. 

"We'll see soon enough," Buffy said, keeping her eyes on the vampire. 

He stared at each one of them as memories came flooding back to him. Memories of someone with dark hair and a smile that lit up his world. He looked around the room for her, but she wasn't there. 

"Where is Cordelia?" Angel asked, concern evident in his voice. 

Willow relaxed and smiled at him. She knelt beside him and looked into his eyes. This was Angel. The spell had worked. 

"She's probably at home," she answered him. 

Angel nodded then stood up. He left the mansion without saying another word. 

"It didn't work!" Xander hissed. "He's still Angelus." 

"Enough, Xander!" Buffy shouted. "That was Angel, not Angelus. He's probably concerned about her welfare." 

Xander glared at her. He still wasn't convinced that the vampire was now Angel. "How do you know, Buffy?" 

The Slayer looked out the door Angel had just went out of. She sighed and looked at Xander. 

"Because, he didn't attack us," she answered. "He had every chance to, but he didn't." 

~~ 

Cordelia lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had finally managed to drag herself back home. She knew Giles wouldn't have kicked her out, but she decided she had to go home. She had dragged herself up to her room without so much as a "Hello" to her parents. She tossed herself on her bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Now, she was staring into the darkness of her room, praying that Angelus was all right. 

"Please, let him be all right," she begged to anyone being that would listen. "I love him too much to lose him now." 

Fresh tears began to fill her eyes again and she let them fall. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She didn't know how she would carry on. She closed her eyes against the tears, but the fear was growing. The fear that she would never see him again. Never be able to feel him against her body or feel his lips on hers. 

"Angelus," she cried in despair. 

Cordelia jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She wanted to tell them to go away, but she knew the knocking would only persist. 

*And it's probably my mom wondering what's wrong with me,* she thought as she got out of bed. 

She wiped her eyes as dry as she could get them then opened the door. She looked up and was stunned into silence. What ever words she was about to say, left her before she could even open her mouth. 

"Oh, God," she whispered as she stared at the person in front of her. The very person she feared she would never see again. "Angelus." 

Cordelia through herself in his arms and began kissing him as if he was life-giving water in the middle of a desert. 

"Cordelia," Angel said as he put his hands on her shoulders. He stepped back and stared at her. She had been crying and he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Something had made her cry and he had a feeling it had to do with the others in his mansion. Something that had him waking up on the floor with them staring at him as if he would attack them at any moment. 

Cordelia stared at him. His dark eyes were full of concern and guilt. When she saw that emotion, she backed away from him. She felt the sting of tears again as she realized who was standing in front of her. 

"No," she whispered as she shook her head. "No, they didn't. Please, no." 

"Cordelia, don't cry," Angel said to her. He didn't come here to cause her pain. He wanted to see if she was all right. Clearly, she wasn't and he was only making it worse. Still, against his will, he took her in his arms and held her as she cried. 

"It's all right," he whispered to her as they stood in her doorway. 

She cried against his shoulder, half in dispair, half in relief. They didn't kill him, but they still took him away from her. She didn't think she would ever be the same again. 

END 


End file.
